New Friends At The Hindu Kush
by Norrsken
Summary: Hephaestion has an accident during the arduous march over the Hindu Kush. He gets help from some most unusual new friends.
1. Unexpected Meeting

Hello all,

This is my Christmas Special. I have thought about it for a very long time and now my Muses have managed to write it down. Winter and snow is beautiful, but also very dangerous. Hephaestion experiences this at the Hindu Kush.

All the best wishes, Wishing you all a Merry Christmas, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

Beta: Denise  
>Many thanks for all your kind and thorough work on my behalf. also for our long frienship on the 'net. You sure make my tales a better read.<p>

**New Friends At The Hindu Kush**

**The Hindu Kush, 329 BC**

**Disaster in the Blizzard**

Hephaestion was completely exhausted. He was cold and hungry and his whole body trembled from weakness and tiredness. His stomach growled so audibly that the miserable sound became louder than the howling of the merciless blizzard. The coal buns that Cleitus had fried to them all during the constant blizzards rested like a stone in his poor stomach, giving him permanent indigestion.

He looked up at the leaden gray skies. The clouds were billowing around, filling up with even more cold and enormous snow flakes. The mountains towered around him, all covered with large snow drifts. The road was slippery and glittered with hard frozen ice. Hephaestion watched his step, gently patting Castor on his auburn mane. He pulled the hood of his bear fur cloak closer around him. It was a very warm and thick cloak, but nothing could shield him from the merciless cold and hard winds. The snow filled his eyes and he could not see the slippery path before him.

Suddenly Castor stumbled and fell on his knees on the icy path. The fall was so sudden and swift that Hephaestion was thrown over his horse's head. He rolled down a craggy mountain slope, hurting and bruising himself. He called out loud for Alexander and the Companions, but no one heard him over the howling winds. His right foot got stuck between two sharp stones and he heard an ominous breaking sound from his shinbone. The pain was excruciating, but at least this stopped his fall. He sat down on the cold and snow clad stone, calmly inspecting his leg. It was throbbing from pain, and he could clearly feel that it was broken right over the ankle. He did not dare to remove the sturdy leather boot since he knew that with the rapid swelling he would not be able to put it on again.

Then his foot would become frozen stiff and beyond salvation.

As he sat on the cold stone something positive happened. The sun that had been hidden behind thick, gray clouds for these many days suddenly appeared, shining bright and clear through a slit in the clouds. Strangely it managed to cheer Hephaestion up, even in this desperate situation. He looked up, letting it warm his cold cheeks.

"Oh, dear Helios, it must be a Good Sign that you appear now when I need warmth and shelter more than anything, "he said out loud.

Still, he was feeling cold and miserable and his broken leg hurt him tremendously. He sat massaging it, less and less vigorously as his fingers became numb from the cold. His head dropped and he became more and more sleepy.

"I will not fall asleep, "he said to himself. "or else I will never wake up again."

**New Friends**

Suddenly there were two padding sounds in the snow. He heard a curious meowing that woke him up from the dangerous stupour. He looked down at his feet at a very strange sight. There were two kittens gently carressing his legs, walking to and fro around him. Yes, kittens they were, but the strangest kittens Hephaestion had ever seen. They were much larger than ordinary kittens, their fur was very thick, a grayish white with beautiful brown black spots and they had very long, thick tails. He gently stroke them, tickling them behind their stubby ears. They started to purr and crept up into his lap. He sat hugging them, talking to them with happiness.

"Oh, my new friends, I am so glad that you found me out here in the wilderness, "he said to the strange, big kittens. "Something tells me that you can be of great help to me."

As an answer to his friendly speech there was a loud growl. Hephaestion looked up. He saw a very big cat leaping towards him. It must be the mother of the friendly kittens. She was positively enormous, bigger than a lioness, with huge paws, long claws and a very long tail that wafted to and fro, announcing anger and warning. Her fur was gray white, with a beautiful paftrern of brown black spots. Hephaestion had seen leopards in Egypt and he realized that this must be some kind of snow and mountain variety of this large cat.

This one was the mother of the friendly cubs. She was not friendly at all!

**Missing Friend**

"Hephaestion? Hephaestion!"

Alexander looked at his side, then he looked behind himself. Hephaestion had been riding at his side just a moment ago.

Now he was suddenly gone. There was nothing but ice cold winds and snow at Alexander's side. The King instantly felt that something was very wrong.

"Where is Hephaestion?, "he called out. "Has anyone seen him recently?"

"Yes, he was here, but then there was all that damn snow blowing into my eyes, "Cleitus cursed. "When I had it swept away I could not see him anymore."

They all went back. looking everywhere on the icy path and into the cold and towering snow drifts.

"Hephaestion! HEPHAESTION!, "they called, louder and louder.

The young, auburn haired, blue eyed General was nowhere to be found. Then they came upon Castor. The faithful war stallion stood looking down a steep mountain slope. His head hung low and he was a picture of bereavement and desolation.

His saddle was empty. There were no traces of Hephaestion whatsoever.

**TBC**


	2. A Mother's Love

Hello all. again,

I promised a Conclusion to my Christmas and wintertime tale but there is still one more part to go after this one. My Muses wanted something more with this tale, especially to allow us to learn more about the family lif of the magnificent snow leopards. They are actually still out there and we must hope and pray that they will remain there for ever more.

Poor Alexander. He sure has much to worry about. Winter is dangerous, especially in the merciless mountains of the Hindu Kush. He cannot know that Hephaestion has found some new, most unusual friends.

All the best wishes, Wishing you all a Happy New Year!

/ Northern Light

**New Friends At The Hindu Kush, Part Two. **

**A Mother's Love**

Chiona loved her children more than anything. Little Levka and Stegna were her whole world. She had taught them everything she knew and she always hunted to get them the very best of prey to feed them. They had now grown into two very strong, fierce and beautiful snow leopard cubs. Soon, they would be able to go out hunting on their own. They had been eagerly asking and pestering her for it for some time now.

Chiona wanted her beloved cubs to be safe and protected. She wanted to postpone their first hunt out on their own as long as possible. She had told them about all the dangerous things in life. They knew about the cold and snow. It was their friend, hiding them from dangers and enemies, but it could also be dangerous. They needed their warm and cozy cave to shield and protect them when the cold became too much even for their warm and thick white and spotted furs. Chiona had collected lots of warming dry grass and together with her own shedded winter furs had made all this into a fine bed for her and her beloved cubs. They rested and slept there in calm and security during cold and stormy days and also after their hunting and playing out in the snowbound wilderness.

The snowy mountains were their realm. No one could threaten them, no one but the Two Legged Ones. Those were very dangerous, indeed. They had all kinds of weapons, sharper than a snow leopard's claws, fangs, teeth and talons.

They could even kill from afar. Chiona's beloved soul mate, the mighty Chionos, had been killed by a sharp and insidious fang that came flying from far away. There he was, proudly prancing around, the very strongest and most fierce of the snow leopard males. Then, all of a sudden he was caught in one of his mighty leaps, falling to the ground with his life blood spurting from his side and his mouth, forming a crimson puddle all around him. Chiona and her cubs had sat at his side for a very long time, howling and mourning. They hoped that all their howling and wailing would wake him up from his strange and deep sleep - but sadly he did not wake up at all. He did not even breathe. He just lay there still and stiff, soon becoming as cold as the white snow drifts around him.

Then the Two Legged Ones were there. They came near, carrying very long and sharp claws that strangely did not look as they actually belonged to them. They called out loud and shook those sharp claws. Chiona reluctantly took her beloved cubs and ran away from them.

They never saw Chionos again.

**Auburn Haired One**

Then, one day the whole mountain range was filled with Two Legged Ones. They seemed even more fierce and dangerous than the ones who took Chionos away from his family. There were so many of them. They marched along, bringing an abundance of these dangerous fangs with them. Strangely they were together with Four Legged Ones. Those proud creatures had been tamed to do their bidding. They even carried some of them on their backs.

Chiona took her cubs away from these Two Legged Ones, fervently warning them of the Danger. She told them to run away from these newcomers, never to let them come close.

Levka and Stegna were big and growing cubs. They wanted their freedom. Chiona allowed it, but she stayed to guard them, safely hidden behind a snow bedecked boulder.

There she saw the Auburn Maned One. He was strange and very beautiful for a Two Legged One. He did not seem dangerous and he had no long fangs and claws on him. No, he was quite helpless and hapless as he fell from his Four Legged Friend and rolled down the mountain slope. Chiona thought that he might have broken his neck, but he recollected himself and sat down on a snow clad stone, calmly inspecting his injuries. There was something seriously wrong with his right foot. He rubbed it and moaned and groaned from pain.

Now her beloved cubs came close to this Auburn Maned One. They even befriended him and crept up into his lap, purring and meowing like weak kittens. Chiona got quite furious at her offspring. Had they not learned anything at all? She had to teach them, and HIM a serious lesson. She gave up a very loud roar and leaped at them. Levka and Stegna looked up at their doting Mother. The Auburn Maned One looked up at her, too, with great amazement.

Chiona looked into the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen. They had the colour of summer skies, but now they were darkened by pain and agony. She also saw love and concern for all living creatures, now especially her beloved cubs. This was a very special Two Legged One. The fierce snow leopard Mother instantly changed her opinions about him.

Chiona simply could not harm this Auburn Maned One.

**A Mother's Care**

Hephaestion sat gently patting the little ones. They were so very cute and caring, they made him feel much better, even in this dreadful situation. He found the situation somewhat familiar. There was this time in Illyria when three very cute kittens had befriended him. They had turned out to be no kittens at all. No, they were the fearsome lynx. Their doting Mother was even more fearsome. Hephaestion just found the time to let these thoughts come before his Inner Eye. Then he heard a most hideous roar and the Mother of the kittens appeared.

She was even more fearsome than the doting lynx Mother - and twice the size of her.

_/ "Oh, no. Not again!," he thought before passing out. /_

He woke up in a warm and cozy cave, resting on a bed of straws and fur. At first he thought that he was back in Illyria. He expected Alexander to be at his side. Then there was a warm tongue gently licking all over him. He looked up and found the Mother snow leopard was taking good and gentle care of him. The kittens were cuddling up around his feet and they purred with great satisfaction. It was very warm and comfortable. If he had not had this horrible pain in his right foot and felt so very sore and bruised all over he would have been quite comfortable.

Hephaestion longed for Alexander. He also longed for the care of Amanda and doctor Philip. He badly needed them all.

Now the Mother snow leopard proudly presented a heap of raw meat before him. It looked like the sad remains of a very big, white rabbit. Hephaestion swallowed in anguish but he also felt famished. He wished that he could make a fire and cook it properly.

"Many thanks, my new friends. I am sorry that I cannot eat it the way you do, "he kindly told them, gently patting their furry heads.

Then he passed out from the pain once more.

**Search For A Friend**

Castor was feeling very sad and forlorn. His Dear Master was gone. He had been thrown down that dreadful slope. Castor felt very clumsy and guilty. It was his mission to take good care of his Dear Master when he was out in all these strange and dangerous places he had to visit with his Golden One and Bucephalus. He had failed in this, failed most miserably.

Castor often wished that they were back in Macedonia, prancing around on its green meadows, drinking its pure and refreshing waters, always being well fed, safe and secure. Now he wished it even more. He especially wished that his Dear Master were there with him, also that his Golden One and Bucephalus could be together with them.

Sadly, this was not so. He was surrounded by snow and cold and he looked down into the steep and fearsome slope that had taken his Dear Master. Castor wanted to go down there to search for him, even if it was one of the most dangerous places that he had ever seen. He put one of his mighty hoofs over the edge, but he quickly pulled it back.

Castor was a prudent horse. He knew when a mission was impossible.

Now Alexander was at his side. He embraced the auburn maned war stallion and gave him comfort.

"Dear Castor. It is not your fault that Hephaestion has fallen down this steep slope. It is this cursed winter clime and inhospitable realm!, "Alexander told him in a reassuring manner. "You are a very brave horse that you want to go down there after him, but you cannot. I will climb down there and bring him back to us!"

Alexander went down the steep slope. Cleitus and the faithful Guards followed him. There was one more brave and willing rescuer amongst them. No one saw the tiny golden haired woman with her leather satchel filled with Healing herbs, potions and poultices. Amanda was safely hidden under Cleitus' thick bear fur cloak. She held on to his broad back, totally relying on his strength and ability to save her very dear Hephaestion.

They climbed down the steep slope, carefully looking for traces of their sadly missing friend. The cold was bitter and merciless. He would not make it if they did not find him soon. They saw where he had fallen down the slope. They also saw that he had been sitting on a big boulder. There were strange footprints all around in the snow. They looked like those of a very big cat, with some smaller paw marks forming circles around the boulder. Alexander gave up a desperate sigh and slammed his hand into his brow.

"Oh no! He has met with some new "kittens" and befriended them. By the looks of their footprints they seem to be even larger than the lynx he met with in Illyria."

Alexander saw some other, more ominous marks. There were signs that a body had been dragged along in the snow. The marks led into a cave higher up the mountains slope.

The giant cat must have taken Hephaestion with her. Would he still be alive?

The brave rescuers walked with great care and prudence towards the cave. What would they find in it?

**TBC**


	3. Animal Charmer And Rescue Of The Friends

Hello all, again,

Here comes the Conclusion to my wintertime and Christmas tale. My apologies for the delay, also for the cliffhanger. Now, at long last, the rescuers have found Hephaestion - but will the Mother Leopard understand that they want his very best, the same as she does?

All the best wishes, Wishing you all a happy New Year!

/ NorthernLight

**New Friends At The Hindu Kush, Part Three, Conclusion**

**Dwellers In The Cave**

Alexander, Cleitus and the Guards were very brave men. It was not often that they became filled with ice cold fear that made their bones shudder and made their legs tremble so badly that they barely could stand.

Now they had met with such an occasion.

The ominous trace leading up to the cave on the slippery, snow clad mountain slope filled them with this kind of mind numbing fear.

What had become of Hephaestion? What kind of giant monster had taken him away from them? Would he even be alive when they found him?

The mountain slope was so very steep that it was not even fit for human feet to thread upon it. They had to walk with great care at first. Then they had to climb, holding on for dear life with their hands and feet. When they came near the opening of the cave the ground became more levelled and they could walk, but with great care. Amanda let herself slide down from Cleitus' broad back. She kept herself hidden under his fur cloak. The bear fur felt safe and warming around her, together with the warmth from Cleitus' muscular frame.

Amanda knew that her man could handle even the worst calamities with great ability. He was swift, strong, brave and reliable. He had saved Alexander's life at the Granicus. For that all of Macedon and all the men in the Army felt great thankfulness.

Would Cleitus' strength and bravery be enough for the dreadful things that awaited them in the cave?

They all came near to the opening of the cave. It was now late in the afternoon and the sun was low on the dark, blue gray sky. It shone straight into the cave, allowing them to see the inside with clarity.

The sight astounded them more than anything of the marvels they had seen in these distant realms.

Their beloved Hephaeastion lay on a soft bed of fur and straw. He even seemed to be comfortable. A giant leopard with thick gray white fur covered with brown black spots lay at his side, gently and carefully warming him. She had the longest tail they had ever seen. Two sweet cubs played around his feet. They were much larger than ordinary kittens and they were very sweet in their white gray spotted winter furs.

Alexander and his brave rescue squad stood very still and calm in the opening of the cave. The Mother Leopard looked up and growled most ferociously at them. Her cubs stood in a most protecting manner at Hephaestion's legs and feet. Their ears were prickled, standing straight up.

All the leopards were intended to protect Hephaestion against all enemies and they were most determined. They did not realize that the newcomers were his dearest friends and Companions come to the rescue.

"Oh no, "Alexander exclaimed, whispering as he did not want to upset the guardians of his friend even more. "This leopard family have adopted him! What ever shall we do to get him back?"

**Animal Charmer**

Amanda had thought that there was nothing but healing, cooking and herbal remedies for her to do during Alexander's glorious Campaign. She had always loved animals and she helped them, too with her healing abilities. She was much appreciated for her poultices for lame horses and her herbal remedies when the horses and dogs got the gripes and stomach pains from indigestion.

Now she had met with more dangerous and difficult animals. The wolves and vipers that she had befriended at her Illyrian cave were like lambs in comparison to these fierce leopards.

Still, Amanda had to befriend them. The life of her dear Hephaestion depended on it.

She knew that animals always were wary of someone coming from above, finding them dangerous. For that reason she sat down on her heels before the cubs. She talked to them confidently and reassuringly.

"Nice kittens, nice kittens. We are not dangerous to you, "she purred to them. "We just want our dear Hephaestion back. Something tells me that we are better than you to take care of him, even if you have done your very best. "

The lovely white gray, spotted cubs looked at her with great curiosity. They had never seen a Two Legged One trying to talk to them or befriend them. When she continued to purr and talk to them in a most friendly and unafraid manner they approached her. Soon they butted her with their heads and muzzles, She gently patted their furry heads and talked to them in a persuading manner.

"Good kittens. Good kittens. Now go and tell your Mother to release our Hephaestion so that we can help him. "

The cubs nodded, looking as if they actually understood her. Then they went to their Mother Leopard and purred to her, rubbing themselves against her furry sides. She then rose and came forward to Amanda, putting her big head into her lap. The tiny green eyed woman gently caressed the very big cat.

"Oh my, you are the biggest cat I have ever met with. You are even bigger than Mother Lynx way back in Illyria! "

When she talked to the leopard family Alexander managed to crawl to Hephaestion, sitting at the side of his Dear One and taking his head into his lap. Hephaestion looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain, but then he smiled.

"Alexander! I knew that you would come for me. My leg feels much better already!"

"Yes, but it doesn't look very well, my friend. We must take you back to camp so that we can take proper care of you, "Alexander said. "My new friends, many thanks for your good care of my Dear One, keeping him warm and safe until we could find him. He is most dear and precios to me!"

He lifted Hephaestion with great care and nodded thankfully towards Mother Leopard and her cubs. They came near and rubbed and stroked themselves against his legs, recognizing him to be the same as their dear and new Two Legged Friend. When he went out from the cave carrying Hephaestion with great care they followed him, friendly purring and meowing. Amanda sat down, saying a kind farewell to them.

"Keep safe and secure, my dear cats. And - beware of all Two Legged Ones! They are not all as kind and well behaved as we here today, "she explained.

Mother Leopard nodded with great understanding. She and her cubs stood looking after the little rescue party for a long time, already missing their new auburn maned friend.

**Emergency Care**

Amanda took a reluctant farewell of her new animal friends. She then rushed to Hephaestion's side. Alexander gave her a warming smile.

"Amanda, I am most thankful that you have such a special way with animals. Now you have given me my Dear One back - and I will need you even more when we take care of his broken leg."

"Yes, Alexander. I will do my very best to Heal him. He is very dear, to me, too."

The Royal Guards and Companions stood at the steep mountain slope, anxiously looking down. When they saw Alexander and his brave rescue party they hauled down a litter. Alexander gently placed Hephaestion on it, wrapping him into the warming furs. He, Cleitus and the Guards then climbed at the side, carefully overseeing the transport of the litter with its valuable cargo up the steep slope.

When they were up on the ridge they carried the litter back to the makeshift camp. There was a warm tent for Alexander and his nearest Companions. They carried Hephaestion inside and Alexander had to cut his fur boot open with a knife. The right leg and ankle was badly swollen, blue black and it looked most disfigured. Alexander placed his hands at both sides of the foot and pulled in a violent manner. Hephaestion gasped out from the excruciating pain, but then he fainted. Amanda took his head into her lap and gently stroked his brow, It was cold and clammy, beads of cold sweat trickling from his temples.

"Hus, hush, my Dear One, "she reassuringly told him. "Alexander must do this to set your bone right. All will soon be well. You are lucky. It is a clean break and the skin is not broken. It will heal in no time, what with my arnica and comfrey ointments. "

There was an audible and ominous crack as the bones set themselves right. Hephaestion groaned and screamed out loud before he became unconscious once more. All Guards and Companions gasped and called out with him, feeling his pain as if it had been their own. They looked with great satisfaction when the bones were set and Amanda anointed the leg with her Healing ointments. Then she and Alexander set the bone with splinters, bandages and warming furs. They sat down for a long vigil, Alexander held on to Hephaestion's head, letting him rest in his lap.

It was a long and cold night and they all fell asleep in turns. The faithfl guards stood at the opening of the tent, keeping a close watch over their King and his General. Castor and Bucephalus stood outside, shivering from the cold. Cleitus saw to them, pulling their fur coatings closer around them. Towards the end of the night he even let them come into the tent. The big horses brought valuable warmth to the dwellers within.

In the morning all was well. Hephaestion had rested well. He was still in great pain but it was soon relieved by a drink of mulled wine that Alexander offered him. They rested in the tent for one day more, then they resumed their arduous march over the hostile mountains. Hephaestion sat on Castor and his faithful war stallion carried him with the greatest care and comfort.

**A Feast in Wintertime**

The long and arduous march through and over the Hindu Kush at long last was finished. Alexander and his Macedonians had come upon a friendly village at the foot of the enormous mountains. The villagers offered warmth, food and shelter. All Army rested, having set their Camp near the village. Now there was a Wintertime Festivity. Alexander and Hephaestion sat together on a bench covered with furs and cushions. Hephaetion rested his bad leg on the bench. It was much better now and it mended properly. The pain was almost gone, but it annoyed him that he must have wooden crutches to aid him with walking.

Amanda was not very fond of Alexander's wild festivities, especially not his and his Companion's excessive drinking. This time she made an exception and shared a couch with Cleitus. Alexander often toasted her and told all about her very special ways with the snow leopards. All Companions and the villagers listened to the astounding tale about the tiny green eyed woman who managed to make the snow leopards release Hephaestion to his brave rescuers.

They all drank mulled wine and ate roasted meat with roots and dried fruits as a side dish. There was not much food to have, but the villagers shared what there was. They had a merry time and festivity together, feeling good that they had overcome the hostile mountains. The villagers told them about the brave and fierce snow leopards. They were astounded that the Mother Leopard had adopted Hephaestion together with her own cubs.

"This man must be someone very special, "the village Elder told Alexander. "You must take good care of him and always keep him at your side. As long as he is with you Luck will always be shining upon you. "

"I will, I always will, "Alexander answered and smiled towards Hephaestion. His Dear One looked at him, feeling warm and comfortable at his side.

Amanda nodded, making a Sign to ward all Evil away from her Dear Ones.

**The End**


End file.
